To Become Hokage
by Yakedomaru
Summary: Description: To become the Hokage Naruto must become a sensei, even after defeating Madara in the 4th great ninja war. He will just have to deal with it to reach his dream.  rated m for later chapters


**To Become Hokage CH 1 the meeting**

**AN: I have made the graduation age 14 so that they're a little older. Enjoy!**

Blue eyes opened to the glaring rays of the sun. "Why does the sun have to come up so early?" Naruto asked, putting his hand over his eyes. After a minute of complaining he finally looked at his clock. "Crap! Kakashi-sensei must be rubbing off on me, 'cause I'm late for my first day of being a Sensei!" He finished getting dressed and jumped out his window.

"I don't get why this is a requirement for being Hokage." He pouted to himself as he ran along the streets of the village. "I don't think Baa-chan had to sit around and train Genin." He smiled. "Must be just her way of holding her position longer."

The twenty-year-old jounin crossed his arms mid-jump on his way to the Ninja Academy. "Since I'm already an hour and a half late, I might as well act like Kakashi-Sensei." He smiled wide and couldn't help but giggle. "I wonder if the kids I'll be training will drop a chalkboard eraser on my head too."

Iruka cleared his throat as he readied himself to read off the last team of official Genin. He smiled and announced: "Team 4 will be Hyuuga Hanabi," A small girl with white eyes focused on the teacher reading the names of her soon-to-be teammates, "Chokyori Modoru," The girls white eyes narrowed as a boy clad in all black started to pay attention to Iruka "and Kyodo Yasei." A boy in white clothes smiled at hearing his name. "Your Jounin sensei will be Uzumake Naruto."

"Um, Sensei?" the boy in black said after a long silence

"Yes, Modoru?"

Modoru tilted his head and blinked. "What is my team number again? And who was the first person you called?"

Some of the students, including Hanabi, narrowed their eyes at the boy for asking such a stupid question. A few of the girls in the room giggled pretentiously.

"That would be Team 4, and your first team mate is Hyuuga Hanabi." Iruka repeated.

"Thanks, Sensei." With that, Modoru stopped paying attention.

Now that all the teams had been announced, Iruka went on to simply say that each team's Sensei would come to meet them soon. The students sat around as Iruka left, and then everyone started to float towards their team, each team eventually at their own tables.

Time passed, and one team after another filed out as their Sensei entered the room. Many boys on each team would walk out proudly, ready to become the greatest ninja ever. Many girls giggled with excitement and waved good-bye to their friends.

After about a half an hour had passed, the second to last team, Team 6, left with their Sensei. The sole girl waved a polite goodbye to the members of Team 4, who were still waiting.

The door closed behind Team 6, and Modoru snapped to attention, jumping from his seat.

"Whoa!" Modoru yelled as he looked around frantically. "When did everyone leave?"

"If you would notice things that weren't justu, you might know a lot of things." Yasei informed him. "You also might not have been dead last."

"Do you think our Sensei will be cool? Has anyone ever heard of him?

"All I heard is that he saved the village during the war, that he's a sage," Yasei smirked. "and that he beat a Hyuuga in the Chunin exams," he said with a smile, his green eyes pointed at Hanabi.

"Wow, that must mean he's super strong!" Modoru jumped up and down in his seat. "I hope he gets here soon!"

"Whatever." Hanabi huffed, looking out the window to avoid contact so that Yasei got no pleasure out of teasing her.

Naruto calmed himself for his first meeting with his new students. "Okay just gotta get a straight face for this."

Naruto opened the door and let the chalkboard eraser fall onto his head, barely keeping his indifferent face. Looking in he saw a boy sleeping, a Hyuuga staring at him, and another boy smiling at him. 'Hyuuga?' Naruto thought, his face going momentarily straight, 'This could suck.'

"You're late." The smiling boy said to him, which woke up the sleeping boy, who then began cracking up.

"My first impression of you guys," He paused and slowly smiled. "You're not half bad." He broke into chuckles, thinking of his meeting with Kakashi.

He noticed that all three of them looked bewildered after he stopped.

"So cool." Modoru mumbled as he stood up.

Naruto smiled and looked out the window, and then back to his students faces, one brimming with delight at his teacher, the other two unamused. He ignored them. "I think it's wonderful weather to have our introductions on the roof, don't you think?"

No reaction from the team, except for Yasei, who squirmed with happiness. Granted, Naruto could say they would have their introductions in a dumpster, and he would have been happy.

Naruto smiled wide. "Alright, I'll see you in five minutes!"

He turned away from the trio, and vanished in a whirl of leaves and smoke as soon as he hit the doorway. His team walked out silently, with Yasei bounding for the stairs.

Naruto stood on the railing of the roof, letting his feet dangerously rock back and forth on the smooth metal. He stopped and listened as he heard someone rushing up the stairs to the roof. _Hmph, I guess those kids might be a bit excited to see me after al-_

"I'M HERE, SENSEI!~"

Yasei's sudden screech jolted Naruto, almost sending him slipping off the railing before he managed to force himself backwards. He crashed to the floor, but at least he didn't crash to the ground some 30 or so feet below.

The rest of the team had filed in as Naruto cringed on the ground. Hanabi smiled at her Sensei's pain as he stood up.

Naruto brushed himself off and faced Team 4. "Heh, I'm alright." He cleared his throat. "Now, who wants to start?"

He opened his eyes when no one answered and looked at his team closely. The Hyuuga girl was staring, her eyes burning holes into his soul. The one that had nearly got him killed was jiggling around as he sat, eyes glowing brightly. Naruto grimaced. _What a creepy fan boy._

The creepy kid was wearing all black clothes, black T-shirt, black ninja sandals, black pants with a black Kunai holster, and even a black headband. _I thought those were blue when you first get them?_ The fan boy had very pale skin, pale blonde hair, and bright blue eyes lively as a puppy's.

The other boy of the group was the opposite of the creepy kid. His clothes were simple and white. His white shoes were stained from walking on dirt. His headband was slightly off-white from sweat. _Where do you even get these kinds of headbands? _Thought Naruto. The boy had tanned skin, black hair, and dark eyes that stood out from his colorless clothes, just like the creepy kid.

Naruto looked at the Hyuuga. She wore a black mesh shirt and blue capri pants. Her headband and shoe color were actually normal.

"Alright we'll start by introducing ourselves. State your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Sensei, can you go first?" Modoru asked, waving his hand in the air.

"Alright, fine by me." Naruto stood up, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and being a ninja, I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for cup ramen to be ready. My hobbies are training and eating ramen." He jumped up onto the railing and yelled out, "AND MY DREAM IS TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

Looking at the faces of his students he noticed the one in black was staring at him wide eyed, the one in white was smiling, and the Hyuuga was just staring at him like he was an idiot. "You next." He pointed to the boy in black

"Yosh!" Modoru stood up, "My name is Chokyori Modoru, I like learning new justu and messing with different weapons. I dislike learning in a classroom. My hobbies are learning new jutsu and eating rice balls. My dream for the future is to become as good as the copy ninja Kakashi is in ninjustu!" He was really exited but depanned when Naruto laughed.

"What's funny about that?"

"My sensei was Hatake Kakashi." Modoru's eyes widened and was even more giddy than before.

"Idiot," Hanabi said to herself, but Naruto heard her.

"Alright Hyuuga, you're next."

She stood and glared at Naruto, "My name is Hyuuga Hanabi, I like my clan, I dislike people who bad mouth my clan, my hobbies are training, and my dream for the future is to become the clan head of my family." After that she sat down.

_She's Hinata's sister..._ Naruto burst out laughing again

Hanabi lost her stoic face for a moment before yelling, "What's so funny?"

Naruto stopping laughing enough to talk, but he couldn't help but chuckle through his words. "Your sister's my friend. Wow, you're the complete opposite of her."

Hanabi kept glaring at Naruto, but he didn't notice. He finally pointed to the last kid and said, "Alright, you can go."

He stood and smiled. "My name is Kyodo Yasei, my likes are pranks and fighting, my dislikes are people who don't know how to smile,"

Everyone glanced at Hanabi.

"My hobbies are training and making friends, my dream for the future is to defeat and become the world's strongest hand-to-hand combat ninja."

Naruto yawned loudly, catching his students off guard. "Alright, now that introductions are done, you can go home, but meet me at the training grounds at eight tomorrow morning.. We'll be having some survival training." Everyone started to get up and leave, "Also you might not want to eat breakfast, or you'll see it again later."

All three of the kids stared at Naruto, who seemly smiled and vanished in a cloud of smoke. The three parted. Modoru couldn't help but be a little nervous, and yet excited, by hearing that. _What could we be doing that could make me throw up?_

Hanabi walked up to the training grounds. She was still slightly tired and a little cranky, but eager to get to test her skills and prove herself in front of the group of imbeciles she was paired with.

"I bet that guy will be late," she huffed as she looked around and saw Yasei practicing punches on a tree and Modoru fast asleep nearby, but no Sensei.

"Who will be late?" Hanabi jumped then turned around and into a jyuuken stance. Upon seeing it was Naruto, she relaxed.

"Don't do that," She hissed and started to glare at him, as usual.

"What, ask questions? Oops, did it again." Naruto smiled as Hanabi glared more. "Alright, everyone up! We're starting."

"What kind of survival training is it?" Modoru, who Naruto thought to be asleep, was instantly jumping up and down.

"You guys are going to try and take these bells from me." Naruto held up two small silver bells. _ wonder if it's just tradition to do a bell test._

"But there are only two bells," Yasei commented.

"Yeah, how can we all pass?" Modoru added in.

"This is a test, anyone who doesn't have a bell by noon will be tied to a log." He then pointed at logs like the one he had gotten tied to, "They will stay there while everyone eats in front of them, and they will be sent back to the academy. If no one gets a bell, you all go back to the academy."

At that Modoru looked like he just got a punch in the face, Yasei, for once, was not smiling, and Hanabi's glare deepened. "You can do that?" Modoru asked.

"Yup."

"But I have to eat! That's not fair! I even skipped breakfast!"

With that, all of the Genins' stomach's growled.

"Should've ate, then. I know I did." Naruto smiled at their faces.

"But we are already Genin, why would we be sent back to the academy?" Hanabi asked the thing that would've normally be brought up first.

"Actually, out of all of you that became Genin, only around nine will actually stay Genin. This test is to make sure you're ready to be a ninja." Naruto just kept smiling at them as their faces showed different emotions: anger, confusion, and acceptance.

Naruto pulled out a clock and started to tinker with it. "I'll set this clock to go off at noon." He eventually managed to set the clock for noon and set it down. "Begin!"

With the word, Hanabi and Yasei jumped into the bushes and trees surrounding the area while Naruto also dashed off. Modoru stood there for a second. "Why run when the bells are right there?" He pointed to the ground in front of them where Naruto had dropped the bells.

"Crap!" Naruto turned around just as Modoru neared the bells, but to his surprise a rope grabbed his leg and pulled him away from the bells. He just swung from a tree, caught by the leg, with a blank look on his face.

"Whew, good thing that worked." Naruto said with a big grin as he wiped his forehead with his hand. He went to grab the bells, but another rope from a different tree snagged his leg and left him hanging alongside Modoru.

Yasei started laughing, shaking the tree he was in, and Hanabi slapped her hand on her face. She couldn't believe a jounin just did that. _How do you get caught in your own trap?_

"You got caught too!" Modoru yelled as he grabbed a kunai from his weapon holder and sliced through the rope. Landing on his hands and knees, he excitedly crawled towards the bells.

When he got close he heard from behind him in a stoic voice, "Lesson one, taijutsu," Seeing the tiger seal, Yasei and Hanabi thought it was a fire jutsu, but Hanabi slapped her face again and Yasei was on the ground, as he fell off of the branch he was on, rolling around laughing, while Modoru was sent flying by Naruto's justu, "Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu oogi: Sennen Goroshi!"

The jutsu is used by getting in the opponents blind spot, making a tora seal, and pushing it into your enemy's asshole. Modoru learned this the hard way as he was sent flying from the force, and felt the immense pain that Naruto had felt before. He landed on the ground a ways away, while Naruto picked up the bells.

After seeing this, Yasei came to the only conclusion, "To win we have to work together." he said to himself. He got up and sneaked over to Modoru, after Hanabi started her attempt to get bells.

"Hey, you okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," groaned Modoru as he rubbed his ass

"I think we should work together to get a bell."

"Well, I know I can't do it by myself," Modoru chuckled. Modoru got up, and both started to make their plan.

"Come on Hanabi-chan, you won't get a bell like that~" Naruto mocked as he weaved through her blows.

'Damn it! I started thirty minutes ago and still haven't landed one hit!' Hanabi was getting angry and her face was starting to scrunch up as she viciously tried to land hits.

"Lesson two, ninjutsu." Hearing this, Hanabi backed away. If taijutsu was sticking your finger in someone's butt, she didn't want to see what ninutsu was.

"Suiton: Kawa ga satsuei!" She got ready for it, but then noticed a sound coming from her left. Naruto was suddenly struck by a stream of water.

"Doton: Chikyū no koyubi!" A small cylinder came out of the ground by Naruto and knocked the bells out of his hand. The two boys who shot the jutsu grabbed the bells while Naruto was preoccupied by surprise.

Hanabi was shocked that they, her moronic teammates, had gotten the bells. She looked at her sensei, his clothes now wet and a small rip in his orange jumpsuit, but no other sign of injury,

"Let's head back to the logs, then." said Naruto. On the way back, Yasei patted her on the back, but she shoved him off. She wanted to punch something and repeatedly slap herself. She had lost to her teammates. She couldn't believe she would have to return to the academy.

Once they got there, Naruto clapped. "Congratulations on getting the bells," He put one hand on a log. "Ready to be tortured?"

Hanabi closed her eyes, ready to be tired up, but after not feeling anything she opened her eyes and saw that Yasei was tied to the log. "B-But didn't he get a bell?" she exclaimed at Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto said, putting water into the three cup ramen in front of him. Hanabi put her hand on her back to find a bell there. "But he gave it to you. And that's why you all pass."

"What?" Modoru said, "I thought we passed if we got the bells?"

Naruto looked at the three of them and sat down, "No, this test was about teamwork, if you didn't work together, then you didn't get a bell. Having only two bells was supposed to make it harder on you."

"So I can eat?" Yasei asked.

"Nope." Naruto answered as he opened his ramen.

"Do I stay a genin?"

"Yeah." He then began slurping down the ramen.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, if you would like to know anything, or point out anything I left out, please ask/tell me. Also, all the information about Naruto is being controlled. Normal people would hardly know anything about specifics of the war. All they know is that he helped a lot, that he's a sage, and that he was labeled a hero.**

**Review for pudding!**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
